Bella's Wedding ReVamped
by MilkMustashe221
Summary: OneShot. What happens when Bella has an epiphany at her wedding and get so beyond drunk? she has fun of course!


The party was going great, but son it was going to get way better than anyone thought possible.

The bride, Isabella Saw, well now Isabella Cullen, was going to let loose and enjoy her party.

As Bella sat on the main table, trying to hide from the spotlight that comes with a wedding gown, she saw how everyone was having fun and laughing the night off. She then saw the Denali coven and how they were also at their table, talking among themselves, not drinking, or eating or really having as much fun as the humans were. That's when it hit her, after her transformation, she wouldn't be able to do anything either, maybe when you are as old as time and have seen everything form the outside, your perspective in life changes and it becomes a routine.

A waiter passed with a tray of champagne.

"Would you care for a drink?" he asked

"No, thank you. I don't drink" she said with a smile. But then she saw how the other human guests were not drunk but a little hipped with the alcohol. "Actually, you know what? Yeah, gimme one." She said reaching for two

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Hey, there's a first time for everything right?" she smiled graving two cups of sparkly golden liquid. The waiter looked at her weird as she grabbed the two cups. "One's for my husband" she smiled. The waiter nodded and walked away. LIAR! Screamed her mind _SHUT UP!_ She screamed back at it.

The first sip was icy and the alcohol stung on her throat, but she put the feeling in the back of her mind and continued sipping the drink. Slowly Bella had finished the two cups and when another waiter passed by, she grabbed two more cups. She liked the feeling the alcohol gave her of all the pressure and self-consciousness she always has fly off her shoulders and became more free and relaxed.

Bella kept drinking like it was water but soon she began to feel accustomed to the subtleness of the champagne and wanted something stronger. She got off the chair and made her way to the bar.

"Hi" she smiled at the bar tender.

"Hi. Congratulations" he said kindly

"Thank you. Can I have something?" she asked

"Sure, what would you like?" he asked

"I don't know. This is my first time near what resembles a bar" she giggled a little tipsy

"Let me get this straight. You got married, but you've never gotten drunk? We need to fix that" he said smiling at her.

"Hey don't make fun, my dad is the Police Sheriff" she said slurring Sheriff a little

"You got a point there. Here try this first, it's vodka but not so strong" he said handing her a can of Smirnoff Ice

"Thanks" said Bella taking a drink "Oh My God! It tastes like 7up!" she said taking a bigger gulp. The drink tasted like the soda but with a kick. Bella loved it.

"Whoa, don't go so fast, or you're gonna end up on top of a table in your underwear" he teased

"Cool" she said. "Can I have another one?" she asked

"Here, but promise to take it slow" he said

"Cross my heart" she said

The guy handed her a little glass cup with ice and something brown in it.

"That's not 7up" she said smelling the strong drink

"Its whiskey" he said not believing she couldn't identify the most basic of all drinks

"I knew that" she said taking a sip and choking on it.

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned

"Yeah, I'm fine. I thought it would be like the other one and taste like coke" she said laughing out loud

"Right. Why don't you give me this, I'll take care of it for you. Go dance and enjoy your party" he said

"OK" she said laughing.

Bella danced, laughed, talked, and made jokes, teased people and more. She was a totally different Bella and she was conscious enough to know it and like the feeling of not being worried some of the supernatural guest might snap and decide to drink someone.

She went up to the band and asked if she could sing.

"Are you drunk?" one of the guys asked

"What do you care?" she snapped "ok maybe a little"

"Bella, you are totally wasted" he said amazed

"Do I know you?" she asked

"I don't know, maybe you don't, and you never did make many friends outside the Cullens. I'm Ashton. We had four classes together, PE included. You threw a ball to my head once." He said laughing "I never thought I would be playing at your wedding and see you drunk on the same night. It's not like you" he said

"Well Ashton, from what I can see of you clearly, you are very cute. So can I sing?" she asked

He laughed at her complement of "cute" seeing as it is her WEDDING. "Yeah sure. What do you want to sing?" he asked

Bella leaned to his ear and whispered the song in his ear. He laughed supper loud then.

"Do you know it?" she asked getting a little nervous now that she was actually going to do it.

"Yeah, we can play it. You want me to introduce you?" he asked

"Yeah. But first, do you have a drink? I feel my old self coming back. She needs to be far away so I don't remember this in the morning" she said rubbing her temples where the headache was forming

Ashton laughed louder and handed her his drink. A dry whiskey on the rocks, just what she needed. Bella downed the drink in two gulps. Then made a face but recovered with a big silly smile.

"Fun Bella here?" Ashton laughed

"Front and Present. Gosh, you really are cute. In a totally human way." She said not thinking

"Um… thank you, I guess" he asked laughing some more at this fun Bella.

"Believe me it's the highest rank of complement there is" she said smiling "no go I want to stay fun during the song and not puke in the middle of the stage and on all the people" said Bella showing Ashton away.

"You go it!" he said and went to his band. He grabbed the microphone and turned it on. "Alright people, how are we doing tonight?" he asked and the crowd cheered "Congratulations to the lucky couple on behalf of the band. Now we have a special guest singing for us tonight. Please give a hand to our beautiful bride, Bella Cullen!" he said and handed the microphone to Bella while people cheered confused as they knew Bella hated being looked at.

"Hello. Thank you for coming. I'm a little tipsy and I want to sing" she said swaying as she said this

"She's wasted!" screamed Ashton from the drums

The crowd laughed and cheered as they had never heard of Bella even knowing what alcohol looked like.

"Thank you Ashton." She said looking back

"Anytime" he answered

As Bella laughed with the guest she saw the disbelieving faces of her parents and the Cullens who looked, now more than ever, made out of stone.

Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Edward, Jasper= shocked with mouth wide open

Emmett= Smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

Renee= Shocked but happy to see her daughter having fun

Charlie= Shocked and a little angry his daughter was so drunk she was talking to the crowd in front of her without being tomato red and stammering.

The song started and the band did back up singing.

**(AN: **_band. _**Bella. ****Changed word from original song****)**

_Ohh Ohh  
Ohh Ohh  
Ohh Ohh_

**You better take it from me  
That boy is like a disease **Bella points at Edward, who is looking like his eyes are about to fall out**  
You run and you try and you're trying to hide  
And you wondering why you can't get free **After she sang the verses really fast and without slurring any words at all, the guests cheered and whooped really loud

**He's like a curse, he's like a drug  
You'll get addicted to his love  
You wanna get out but he's holding you down  
Cause you can't live without one more touch**

**He's a, good time, cowboy Casanova  
Leaning down against the record machine  
He looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery**

**He's the devil in disguise, a snake with ****gold**** eyes  
And he only comes out at night**  
**Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight  
You better run for your life**

_Ohh Ohh  
Ohh Ohh  
Ohh Ohh_

**I see that look on your face  
You ain't hearing what I said  
So I'll say it again, 'cause I been where you been  
And I know how it ends, you can't get away **At this verse, Bella motioned to her ring and dress showing how she "didn't get away"

**Don't even look in his eyes** _oh oh_  
**He'll tell you nothing but lies** _oh oh_  
**And you wanna believe but you won't be deceived  
If you listen to me and take my advice**

**He's a, good time, cowboy Casanova  
Leaning down against the record machine  
He looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery**

**He's the devil in disguise, a snake with ****gold ****eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight  
You better run for your life**

**Run run away, don't let him mess with your mind  
He'll tell you anything you wanna hear  
He'll break your heart, it's just a matter of time  
But just remember**

**He's a, good time, cowboy Casanova  
Leaning down against the record machine  
He looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery**

**He's the devil in disguise, a snake with ****gold**** eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight  
You better run for your life**

**Oh, you better run for your life** _oh oh_  
**Oh, you better run for your life** _oh oh_ _Oh oh _

When the song ended, people cheered and applauded for no one knew she had such a great voice, let alone sing such a fast song as drunk as she was and not messing up at all.

"Thank you!" she said and bowed

But people kept cheering and asking for more

"You want another one?" she asked and people cheered. "Fine, but this is the last one" she said smirking. One thing is for sure, Bella Swan doesn't smirk.

As the music stars people are amazed she even listens to music this loud, let alone know the lyrics well enough to sing them

**Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see  
I got a fever of a hundred and three  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded**

**You don't have to read my mind, to know what I have in mind  
Honey you oughta know  
Now you move so fine, let me lay it on the line  
I wanna know what you're doing after the show**

**Now it's up to you, we can make a secret rendezvous  
Just me and you, I'll show you lovin' like you never knew**

**That's why, I'm hot blooded, check it and see  
I got a fever of a hundred and three  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded**

**If it feels alright, maybe you can stay all night  
Shall I leave you my key?  
But you've got to give me a sign, come on ****boy****, some kind of sign  
Tell me, are you hot ****daddy****? You sure look that way to me**

**Are you old enough? Will you be ready when I call you bluff?  
Is my timing right? Did you save your love for me tonight?**

**Yeah, I'm hot blooded, check it and see  
Feel the fever burning inside of me  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded, I'm hot**

**Now its up to you, can we make a secret rendezvous?  
Oh, before we do, you'll have to get away from you know who**

**Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see  
I got a fever of a hundred and three  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded**

_Hot blooded_**, every night  
**_Hot blooded_**, you're looking so tight  
**_Hot blooded_**, now you're driving me wild  
**_Hot blooded_**, I'm so hot for you child  
**_Hot blooded_**, I'm a little bit high  
**_Hot blooded_**, you're a little bit shy  
**_Hot blooded_**, you're making me sing  
**_Hot blooded_**, for your sweet sweet thing.**

The crowd cheered as Bella said goodnight and made her way down the stage with the help of Ashton since she was swaying a lot. She said thank you and gave him a kiss on the cheek as sign of gratitude, and Ashton was glad she was drunk because he had a minor crush on her and blushed a little when she kissed him. Not that she notice because she was being pulled away by Alice who was rambling non-stop about being beyond late for her flight and how she now had to get Bella out of this dress and put her in another one and it was going to be hard with a snappy Bella who had confidence and a mind of her own when she was drunk and would definably put a fight about the make up and outfit. Yes, Alice hated when she didn't get her way and with Bella being usually stubborn when sober, no one, not even Alice or Edward was going to get her into the uncomfortable dress Alice had chosen for the long Honey Moon trip.


End file.
